


Salem's Return

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	

"I've been away for decades. My body feels stiff and pent up. I hate to say it, but I'm in need of a good fuck." Giving a heavy sigh, I thought of my options. "None of the current lackeys would prove useful to pleasure her. Maybe Cinder, but she was resting from her treatment. Tyrian is too unstable for my liking. Watts seems like he wouldn't be able to keep himself going for my needs. And..." Placing a hand on the table, I realized the remaining underlings name had utterly slipped my mind. "Well, whatever his name is. If proportion is my friend here, he'd be too massive for me to take after so long." A heavy breath left my lips before snapping my fingers. "I hate to resort to this, but grimm will have to do. But which one..." A line of varying grimm enter the room and wait for their mistress's orders. Looking over them all, I pick the beowolf to keep things simple but pleasing. "I haven't ever taken a knot before, so I guess now will be a first."

Another snap and the beowolf stepped closer as the rest leave. Taking my time stripping from my outfit, I can visibly see the beowolf growing more excited by the panting it had and the massive appendage growing down below. Once stripped, I bend myself over the large table in front of me and display myself for him to play with. Just this once I'll be submissive. "Come. Ravage me!~" I shout the order, feeling myself grow wet with anticipation. A quick and very rough thrust was all it took to send my hips against the table, a solid thud emanating from the room.

"Oh dust~ Trying to reach for the womb already? Eager, aren't we?~" No response for a moment, not even a growl of acknowledgement. Just thrust after thrust deep into my pussy as he was ordered. We were both enjoying ourselves as he ravaged me from behind. After a few moments I could feel his hot breath on my neck followed by his tongue making circles on my skin. "My my. Someone really wants to make Momma happy~" This time, he silently nodded and began thrusting faster and harder into me. If it wasn't for the size of the table, it'd either be shaking or visibly moved by how hard this beast was tearing up my insides. Slowly, I could feel my body sinking into the pleasure he was providing. It wasn't perfect, but after so long damn it felt amazing. Each thrust sent a shockwave of pleasure through my body, starting from my womb. Which he finally managed to enter by knotting my hole.

Feeling the knot was all it took to send me over the edge into a fantastic orgasm that coated this beast's cock in my juices. But he wasn't done. His persistence made the orgasm linger longer and longer until it seemed like it'd never fade. I opened my mouth to try and order it to stop, but no words came out. I was going to have to endure this amazing feeling and try not to black out as he ravaged my insides even more than I wanted. Just as I felt I was going to black out, he released his load deep into my womb and filled it. This sudden eruption inside of me sent my head back in pleasure and my mouth to drop in awe at the sheer amount of cum released into me. "That's it!~"


End file.
